livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Willcox
Joshua "Josh" Willcox is Liv's co-star in Voltage, as Garrison, Tess' love interest. He is also Maddie's new boyfriend. Josh is portrayed by Lucas Adams. Personality Josh was born in Hollywood, California. He likes boxlotti (a combo of boxing and Pilates), something he did with his friends in LA. Josh has played baseball since he was 2, with his position being a shortstop. He is very naïve at times, because he is unfamiliar with the Hollywood scene. He is a hardworker and believes that something worth doing is worth doing right. Biography 'Background' Josh grew up in Hollywood and moved to Stevens Point once he got the role as Garrison In Voltage. 'History' In Co-Star-A-Rooney, Josh got the role of Liv's character's love interest. Because Josh had to move away from Hollywood and has never visited Wisconsin, he doesn't know much about Stevens Point so in Cowbell-A-Rooney, Liv Rooney, helps him get to know more about it. She introduces him to one of Stevens Point's traditions, cowbell week, and goes off against Maddie Rooney in the finals. In the end he lost but he loved the game and was more interested into knowing more about Stevens Point... and Maddie. In Ask Her More-A-Rooney, Josh gets overly excited about being on the red carpet with Liv, and even more so with Kristen Bell. That is his first time on a red carpet. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh is too scared to go up to Maddie and ask her out, one of his reasons being she just got out of a long term relationship (Diggie) and he wasn't sure if she was ready. Eventually, he gets over his fear but when he goes up to her, he is really awkward and flustered and improvises instead saying that he needs her basketball expertise for one of his scenes, when in reality he just wants to spend time with her, which leads Josh to almost kiss Maddie, but she misunderstands him and laughs, leaving him confused and disappointed. In Vive-La-Rooney, Josh spends more time with Maddie by playing Treehouse Horse, which leads to him to confusing his true feelings for her and that he wants to date her, but also gets advice from Pete. Maddie then admits to Josh she likes him too, she asks him out, he says yes and Josh and Maddie become a couple. In Home Run-A-Rooney, Josh goes on his first date with his new girlfriend, Maddie, to a baseball game. Josh also reveals that his favourite player is Brandon Crawford, and after Maddie embarrasses Josh in front of the crowd by pushing him out the way, Josh becomes upset and Maddie feels guilty for upsetting him, so makes it up to him by allowing him to catch a home-run ball. Josh confesses to Maddie one of the reasons he likes her - because of her competitive side - the two make up and hug. Physical Appearance Josh has blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. According to Maddie, he looks like a jock. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Josh does physical activities such as boxlotti, an activity that involves boxing and Pilates. He also plays baseball and is shown to be muscular which means that he does these activities frequently. Josh also is a good actor and it is shown in Ask Her More-A-Rooney that he has gained quite a few fans from his role on Voltage. Weaknesses Although he is good at other sports, Josh is bad at basketball, as shown in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney. Josh is also acrophobic, as seen in Vive-La-Rooney. Relationships 'Maddie Rooney' Girlfriend Maddie is Josh's girlfriend. Josh was revealed to have feelings for Maddie in Cowbell-A-Rooney, and admitted his feelings for her to Liv. Then in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh asked Maddie for basketball lessons and the two became closer. They had a moment when they almost kissed and Maddie revealed she liked Josh back, and then in Vive-La-Rooney, they hang out more. Maddie asks Josh out, which he gets really excited about, she says yes, and they become an official couple. They go on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney to a baseball game, and on their second date in Scoop-A-Rooney. (See: Josh and Maddie (relationship) for more information.) 'Liv Rooney' Close Friend/Co-Star Josh and Liv are good friends as well as being co-stars on Voltage and they became friends. Liv helped Josh fit in at Wisconsin after moving from LA in Cowbell-A-Rooney. They hang out together and are shown to be close friends. (See:Josh and Liv (relationship) for more information.) Trivia *His full name is Joshua, but is referred to as Josh, which he prefers *He first appeared in Co-Star-A-Rooney. *Josh plays Tess' (Liv's) love interest, Garrison, in Voltage. *He really likes Maddie *He thinks Maddie is adorable. *He's never been on the red carpet before Ask Her More-A-Rooney. *Josh loves Kristen Bell. *He's bad at basketball, and tries to have Maddie teach him. (Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney) *He's played baseball since he was 2 and his position was a shortstop. *He claims that he has lightning quick reflexes. *He attempted to kiss Maddie in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney *He admitted his feelings for Maddie in Vive-La-Rooney *Josh started going out with Maddie in Vive-La-Rooney *He is Maddie's second boyfriend, the first being Diggie. Josh is also Maddie's current boyfriend. *He is afraid of heights *He is a huge Brandon Crawford fan. (Homerun-A-Rooney) *Josh shares some similarities with Logan Watson from I Didn't Do it, because of appearance, specifically his dirty blonde hair, he's athletic, confident, his personality, they both sometimes refer to themselves in third person, and both boys are very romantic towards their girlfriend's. Also, because of Josh's relationship with Maddie, as their relationship is similar to Logan's relationship with Jasmine in a couple of ways, especially since both couples are dating and like Josh is dating Maddie who is a main character, Logan is dating Jasmine and they both are main characters. *He seems to have a habit of talking in third person and is also very competitive. (Homerun-A-Rooney) *Josh and Maddie will probably/most likely stay together for the rest of the show as it has been confirmed that her ex-boyfriend, Diggie, will not be returning in Season 4. *He will most likely return in Season 4. Episode Appearances Season 3 *Co-Star-A-Rooney *Cowbell-A-Rooney *Ask Her More-A-Rooney *Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney *Vive-La-Rooney *Homerun-A-Rooney *Scoop-A-Rooney *Friend-A-Rooney Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters